lusting 4 saiyans
by glamangel2015
Summary: this is part 2 of the story lustful fusions.so in my opinion read that 1 1st so u know whats going on.this was written 4 Zofonik because they requested a 4some.there will be a part 3 2 this so keep ur eyes open 4 that.


**lusting 4 saiyans**

**By: glamangel2015&amyartkitten**

**Disclaimer: we don't own dbz/dbgt Akira toriyama does!**

**Summary: this is the sequel 2 lustful fusions so I advise that u read that 1st so you understand what is going &gogeta are still horny so they go after the new will happen between the 2 couples read 2 find out! WARNING YAOI IN THIS STORY! There will also be bondage & some swearing. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! ^-^**

Gogeta/vegito

The sun had set & the fusions laid there panting neither of them spoke until Gogeta broke the silence.

"Hey Vegito?"The blonde fusion asked."Yeah Gogeta?"Vegito asked back. "I'm still hard. You want to go again?"Gogeta replied with a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

I don't know man. Goku and Vegeta aren't too far away they'll hear us."Vegito replied.

"Who said anything about them hearing us?"Gogeta replied evilly.

"You...you mean you want to..."was Gogeta saying that they should get Goku and Vegeta to join in too? "Do you think that's a good idea Gogeta?"

"Why not? You said you wanted to find a way to spice up our sex life I'm just making a suggestion."Gogeta told Vegito with a naughty smirk on his face.

"By suggesting you're not giving me much of a choice are you?"Vegito replied.

"Nope not at all my koi. "The blonde fusion purred into his mate's ear.

" how do we get them to go along with the idea Gogeta..."Gogeta just looked at his mate the naughty smirk never leaving his face.

"Were not going to get them to go along with it are we?"Vegito asked.

Gogeta shook his head from side to side "we're going to seduce them into it. So here's the plan..."Gogeta started telling Vegito the plan. Once he was done telling Vegito the plan Vegito looked at his mate and replied "let's do it Gogeta."Vegito said with an evil smirk.

Goku/vegeta

Meanwhile not too far off from where the fusions were Goku and Vegeta were also coming down from their orgasms.

"Hey Kakarot?" "Yeah 'Geta?" "Does this mean were lovers now? "The prince asked.

"Of course it does 'Geta & I will never leave your side my prince."Goku replied to the prince.

Goku took Vegeta into his arms & tilted his chin up.

He was just about to kiss him when they heard 2 soft thumps & they turned their heads to see the fusions.

"Hey guys."Gogeta replied with a naughty look on his face."Uh hey Gogeta, hey Vegito."Goku responded.

"What do you 2 want?"Vegeta griped at the fusions.

"What do we want? We want to have a little "fun" with you guys."Vegito purred as he grabbed Vegeta & slung him over his shoulder & Gogeta did the same with Goku.

Gogeta put his hand on Vegito's shoulder & Vegito brought 2 fingers to his head & in an instant they were all in the bedroom.

Vegito and Gogeta then dropped Goku and Vegeta onto the canopy bed that had crimson curtains, pillows and bed sheets.

"Have you 2 gone crazy?!I'm not going to do anything with you guys!"Vegeta screamed at the fusions with a hot red blush on his face.

"Aww don't be like that 'Geta."Vegito said as he ran his hand up Vegeta's thigh & took off his own gloves & boots.

"Get your hands off me!"Vegeta shouted.

He tried to punch Vegito in the face but Vegito grabbed his hands & pinned him to the bed.

Goku/gogeta

While Vegito held down Vegeta's hands with one of his own his other hand went to Vegeta's crotch and started rubbing it.

"Hey take your hands off him!"Goku exclaimed when Vegito started rubbing Vegeta's crotch with his hand.

Goku was about to hit Vegito when Gogeta grabbed him from behind. "don't worry about him let's focus on you & me Goku."The blonde fusion said as he ripped off goku's blue shirt.

Gogeta then brought Goku's hands behind his back & tied them with Ki rings.

He then pushed Goku onto the bed and started to grind their hips together while he had his hands on Goku's chest.

Vegito/vegeta

"Hey! Keep your hands to yourself Blondie!"Vegeta cried as Gogeta started to grind into Goku.

"Ignore them for now."Vegito replied before forcing the prince into a kiss.

_'He. He tastes like vanilla.'_Vegeta thought as he melted into the kiss.

Vegeta tried to hit Vegito again but Vegito wasn't going to have it.

He then tied Vegeta's hands down with ki rings to the bed.

Vegito then reached into one of the drawers & pulled out a ball gag then forced the ball into Vegeta's mouth and tied the straps behind Vegeta's head to keep the ball in place.

The potara fusion then started to lick the prince all over his body.

Goku/gogeta

Gogeta continues to grind his and Goku's hips together with his hands still on the earth saiyans chest.

"Gogeta stop it!"Goku replied to the blonde fusions actions.

"Why do you want me to stop? Don't you like it?"Gogeta asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I...it...it's not that I don't like it...it's just..." "It's just what Goku?"

"It's just that...I want V-vegeta."Goku slurred getting light headed by how turned on he was getting.

Gogeta continued to grind against him as he removed his black & orange vest.

Vegito/vegeta

As Vegeta struggled against the rings Vegito slowly creeped down & pulled the prince's spandex down.

He gripped Vegeta's hard on and gently squeezed. "You're hard."Vegito teased as he kissed the tip making Vegeta shudder.

Vegeta draws back his leg and kicks Vegito in the face.

Vegito was starting to get irritated so he proceeded to tie down Vegeta's legs and his midsection.

"Mmuuppphhh!"(Stop!) Vegeta cried as Vegito tied down his legs and midsection.

Smirking Vegito licks his way up from the base to the tip, making Vegeta tense up.

His face turns red as he closes his eyes, trying his best to imagine Kakarot licking his shaft.

Goku/gogeta

"Stop Vegito! Leave him alone!"Goku cried as Vegito started licking Vegeta's shaft.

"Don't worry about them. Let's focus on us."Gogeta replied. But Goku wasn't listening to Gogeta.

He was still telling Vegito to stop & Gogeta was starting to get annoyed by this.

He decides to silence him by locking lips & running his hands up Goku's chest.

Goku starts to struggle against the rings & Gogeta but Gogeta holds him down with one hand while the other hand goes down to remove his pants.

"You're really un-romantic."Gogeta pouted as he pulled out his and Goku's erections out and rubbed them both together.

Goku tried to resist the feelings he got from his and Gogeta's cocks rubbing together but it felt so good.

He let a moan escape his lips as thrust his hips up to get more of the friction he needed.

He felt his resistance fading as he craved more of the sweet friction against his aching cock."Go...go...geta."Goku panted.

Vegito/vegeta

Vegeta cocked his head back in pure bliss.

_'Damn it he's good!' _he cursed as Vegeto continued to suck on his erection.

Vegito smirked around the prince's cock.

He stop sucking to put a Ki cockring on Vegetas erection.

He then resumed his sucking and started to hum around the erection.

"UH!" Vegeta groaned. Damn Vegeto, why does he have to play dirty? Vegeta gasped when he felt a wet finger nudge at his entrance.

Vegito pushed his finger inside the prince searching for his sweet spot that would have him begging for mercy

_'His resistance is starting to crumble I can tell.'_Vegito thought evilly.

Vegeta tensed as a second finger was added.

He trembled under Vegeto as said saiyan continued to explore his inside.

Suddenly a moan erupted from Vegeta as he thrust his hips into Vegeto's hand.

"Oh did I hit the little prince's sweet spot?"Vegito replied with a naughty smirk on his face as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of vegeta hitting that spot mercilessly.

"Ump!" Vegeta moaned, meeting Vegeto's thrust.

_'So good!' _he thought as his body shook from the pleasure.

A third finger was added, stretching Vegeta out for the real thing.

"You like this don't you?" Vegeto cooed, as he licked Vegeta's inner thigh.

Goku/gogeta

"You want this goku? Then beg me for it."Gogeta replied to Goku while still rubbing their erections together.

"Damn," Goku moaned as he looked up at Gogeta.

He wants this he desperately wants this but, what about Vegeta?

He looked over at the prince he seems to be enjoying what Vegeto is doing to him.

Goku then looked back at Gogeta pleadingly "please...don't make me do that. Please don't Gogeta."Goku moaned.

"Come on, look you're about to burst," Gogeta smirked.

He leaned down and liked Goku's lips teasingly. "Come on, beg,"

_'I really don't want to beg but I'm feeling like I'll die if I don't cum soon. Oh fuck what do I do?'_Goku thought.

"Goku~" Gogeta moaned as he tighten his hold on their erections and kissed the earth saiyans jaw and gently sucked.

Goku started to whimper._'I...I...have no choice. i have to beg. I need release or surely I'll go mad._Goku thought through the haze of pleasure.

"Damint! Gogeta let me be inside you!" Goku growled, suddenly finding the strength to pull his hands free and forcing Gogeta and him to switch positions so that Goku was now straddling Gogeta.

Vegito/vegeta  
"mmmmpphh...Vegito...please."Vegeta whimpered.

Vegito had taken the gag out of Vegeta's mouth and started kissing him and thrusting his tongue in & out of the prince's mouth.

"Please what?" Vegeto cooed, biting lightly on the prince's neck.  
"Ung! Fuck me!" Vegeta moaned out, moving his head to the side so Vegeto can have more access to his neck.  
"Good boy," Vegeto said as he pulled his fingers out.

Vegito took off all the Ki rings he had on Vegeta except for the one on his cock.

He then shredded his own pants and then sat on the prince's chest with his cock in front of vegetas mouth.

"Suck," he ordered as he shoved his hard on to Vegeta's lips.  
Vegeta glared up at Vegeto hard, as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

He opened his lips slightly and let his tongue lick the tip.

"Mmm...Come on little prince. If you want me to fuck you must suck."Vegito replied evilly as he nudged his cock against Vegeta's lips again.

Groaning angrily Vegeta gently licked the tip against and gently sucked.

"Aaaahhh...come on little prince you can do better than that can't you?"Vegito taunted the prince.

"Hmm," Vegeta moaned as he began to bob his head.

He gently bit down to cause more friction to the stronger saiyan.

"Aaah! Yes that's more like it ooohh..."Vegito groaned as Vegeta deepthroated him.

Vegeta then put his hands on Vegito's ass & started to squeeze.

"Ung, getting a little over confident are we?" Vegito chuckled as he thrust into Vegeta's mouth.

Vegeta gagged a little but continued to take as much of Vegeto as he could into his mouth.

Vegeta started to hum around the cock causing jolts of pleasure to go up Vegitos spine.

"Hnnn good boy," Vegeto moaned as he quickly pulled out of Vegeta before he came inside his mouth.

Vegeta looked at Vegito with pleading eyes.

"Ve...gito..."Vegeta moaned. Smirking Vegeto leaned down and hotly kissed Vegeta.

_'He's. So good at this. Too good for me to. Resist him...'_Vegeta thought as he made out with Vegito.

The prince wrapped his arms tightly around Vegito and flipped them so that he was on top and started to thrust his hips into Vegitos"Ve...ve...gito..."the prince moaned in ectasy.

"Getting impatient my prince?" Vegito smirked as he leaned up and captured one of Vegeta's nipples in his lips.

"Aahh...Vegito take me now! Please do it now I need you..."Vegeta cried in pleasure.

"That's a good boy." Vegeto smirked as he hovered Vegeta's entrance over his cock.

"Get ready now" "fuck that Vegito! Just do it already and fuck me!"Vegeta screamed.

_'Eager little thing are we?'_Vegito thought.

Vegeto grabbed on to Vegeta's hips and shoved him down on his cock  
"ah!" Vegeta half moaned, half screamed as he arched his back.

Goku/gogeta

"Someone's getting greedy now aren't they?"Gogeta smirked at Goku.

"Shut up," Goku growled as he bent down and shoved his tongue inside the stronger saiyans mouth.

"Uh," Gogeta moaned as he bucked his hips snarled and put his hands on Gogeta's hips to hold him down.

_'Before this nights over I'll have him screaming my name for the world to hear.'_Goku thought.

"Ah!" Gogeta whined as goku bit on his neck. "Goku," he moaned.

Goku let out another growl as he went ssj3 and then took Gogeta's hands & pinned them over his head with Ki rings.

After that he found his blue belt & tied it around Gogeta's mouth to gag him.

"Now if you're a good boy & make me happy I may still fuck you. "He replied to the blonde fusion evilly.

"Um?!" Gogeta gasped in surprise, clearly not expecting Goku's change in attitude.

But that doesn't mean he's not getting turned on.

Gogeta started to squirm and tried to wrap his legs around Goku but Goku wasn't going to have that.

He did the same thing Vegito did to Vegeta and tied down his legs, his midsection & put a Ki ring around his cock.

Goku looked at his work & naughtily smirked in satisfaction. "Now now Gogeta if you want something from me you're going to have to earn it."

Gogeta groaned he desperately needed to be touched.

Goku bent down to the stronger saiyans chest and nibbled almost harshly on Gogeta's hard nipples.

Goku then licked his way down to Gogetas stomach and swirled his tongue near Gogeta's vline.

"Mmmppphh! voo...vovoo... (Go...goku...)Gogeta moaned through his gag.

"Oh does my little pet want something from me?"Goku asked with an evil glint in his eyes and a naughty smirk.

"Mhm!" Gogeta nodded, trying his best to thrust his hips up but found it impossible.

"Well what do you want pet? Do you want me to suck you off? Maybe you want me to fuck you with rough abandon? Or maybe you want me to ride you so that you can fill me up instead?"

Gogeta's face turned red from the thought of Goku coming & spilling his seed inside him.

"Unk meeeh," (Fuck me) he tried to mouth.

"I'm sorry pet but I have no idea what you're saying to I don't know what you crave I can't do anything for you my little blonde pet."Goku replied with an evil look in his eyes_._

_'Dammit Goku!' _Gogeta thought, looking directly into Goku's eyes pleadingly.

"Staring isn't going to help any my you want something from your seme you have to ask me & if you've been a good boy and pleased me I'll let you have it."Goku told Gogeta as he put his elbows on Gogeta's chest and put his head in his hands.

Gogeta glared hard at Goku_._

_'How am I supposed to speak with this gag?' _Gogeta thought, struggling to get the gag off of his mouth.

Gogeta tried to get the gag off him but it seemed Goku tied it really tightly so that he couldn't get it off_. 'Come on Goku! Please fuck me already!'_Gogeta thought.

"mmmmmmpppppphhhh...""what do ya want me to do huh?" Goku asked as he teased Gogeta's nipple with his finger.

"Do you want me to do this?" he purred as Gogeta shuddered.

"Or perhaps this?" Goku asked as he groped Gogetas erection.

"What Do you want?" he replied as Gogeta moaned from the contact.

"Well what you want me to do my pet?"._'Fuck me please Goku! Please fuck me!'_Gogeta thought as Goku teased him.

He was about to cry. As a little tear ran down Gogeta's face Goku couldn't help the excitement he felt.

He felt so powerful. What a delicious feeling.

"There's no need to cry love. Just tell me what you want & I may oblige to your request."Goku replied the evil smirk never leaving his face.

Whimpering Gogeta managed to remove the gag from his mouth "Fuck me Goku, please!" he begged.

Goku loved this. He had the blonde fusion underneath him, tied up and at his mercy.

And now the blonde fusion was begging him for mercy & to fuck him.

"As you wish," Goku chuckled as he bent down and tugged on Gogetas erection.  
"Ah!" he cried, finally getting what he wants.

"Don't tease me anymore Goku! Please give me more!"Gogeta whimpered as Goku set a torturing slow pace of stroking his cock.

"Good things to those who wait." Goku cooed as he continued his slow pace. "You...you cruel...beast. Please fuck me I'll do anything! Anything you ask just stop this torture!"Gogeta cried.

"Then fuck yourself," Goku said pulling away from Gogeta and making the Ki rings disappear.

"Come on love. We don't have all night, give me a good reason to still fuck you."Goku said as Gogeta laid there panting.

Groaning, Gogeta wasted no time in removing his pants and stroking himself.

"Ah! Goku!" he moaned as he began to suck on his fingers and bringing them down to his entrance. While Gogeta fucked himself Goku sat there watching him_._

_'he looks so delicious laying there & fucking himself 4 me.i wonder if he's willing to do anything else for me to fuck him? Only one way to find out.'_Goku thought.

"Suck me while you fuck yourself," Goku ordered as Gogeta nodded and positioned himself in front of Goku.

Gogeta took Goku's monster cock in his mouth and sucked fiercely on it while thrusting his fingers in & out of his own entrance and stroking himself.

"Hmmm," he moaned, causing vibrations on Goku's cock.  
Goku growled in approval as he thrust into Gogeta's mouth.

Gogeta gagged a bit when Goku started thrusting but continued to suck.

He then took the cock out of his mouth and asked "please m-master I can't stand it anymore. I know I've been good & did everything you asked without question. Please f...fuck me."

"Master, that has a nice ring to it," Goku chuckled.

"Alright my pet, stand on all eagerly turned around and was on his hands & knees waiting for his master to take him.

Without a second thought Goku shoved his hard on deep inside of Gogeta.

"Aaaahh! oh fuck!"Gogeta cried out as he felt Goku shove himself inside.

Vegito/vegeta

"Ah," Vegeta groaned in pain. Sure he's been through worst pain but this wasn't a totally different experience for him.  
Having no patience, Vegito thrust his hips up, causing the prince to shudder.

"Aaahhaaaahhaa...fuck! Vegito."Vegeta moaned out.

An evil smirk was on Vegito's face. "What is it Vegeta? My cock too big for you?" He chuckled as he thrusts his hips up again.

"You...ba...bastard aaah."Vegeta replied to the potara fusion_._

_'You say that now vegeta but soon I'll have you begging me for mercy.'_Vegito thought with the evil smirk still on his face.

"So are you just going to sit on my dick? Or are you going to move?" Vegito asked as Vegeta glared.

he slowly began to lift himself up and brought himself down on Vegitos cock. "Oh," he moaned as he continued the process.

"Veg..Ito ooohhh fuck."Vegeta groaned as he felt so blissfully filled.

Vegito thrusted his hips up again & knew he hit Vegeta's sweet spot when Vegeta screamed.

"Aahh Vegito!" Vegeta cried as his pace quicken. "Yes!" he moaned, finally getting the attention he wanted.

Vegitos naughty smirk grew & decided there needed to be a change in positions.

He grabbed vegeta's hips & flipped them so that he was on top & plunged into the prince's tight heat.

"Oh Fuck!" Vegeta cried. Wrapping his legs around Vegeto tightly.

"Aaah...aah...is-is that as hard as you can go Vegito?"Vegeta chuckled as Vegito thrusted into him. "You want me to go faster?" Vegito asked, licking Vegetas lips.

"As you wish," he said as his pace quicken."Fuck! Vegito...aaahh...harder... good..."Vegeta moaned as Vegito took him roughly.

"Ung!" Vegito groaned as he slammed his hips into Vegeta_.'I'm going to get him to crack if it's the last thing I do.'_Vegito thought determined to make the prince beg for release.

Vegeta's eyes were closed & he saw a flash of gold through his eyelids. He opened his eyes to see that Vegito had gone super saiyan.

"Oh god!" Vegeta moaned finding the situation incredibly followed Vegito & also went super saiyan.

They started to give each other hot, wet & messy kisses all over their bodies."Vegito please!" Vegeta cried as he felt his release coming near.  
"Please what?" Vegito growled as he continued to slam his hips into Vegeta."Please. Don't stop. Give me more. I need more!"Vegeta cried.

_'Don't make me beg for release don't do It.'_Vegeta thought. "a-ha greedy bitch!" Vegito panted as he grabbed Vegetas cock and pumped it.  
"Ah!" Vegeta cried. Feeling his release near."Beg."Vegito said_. 'Screw my pride!' _Vegeta thought as he moaned aloud "let me come, please Vegeto!"

"That's what I've been waiting to hear little prince."Vegito moaned. He finally removed the Ki ring around Vegetas cock and pounded into the prince while stroking his cock.

"Ah Vegito!" Vegeta moaned, seeing stars. " I'm going to cum!" he moaned."Aaah f-fuck...me to Vegeta!"Vegito groaned. With one last thrust they came.

Vegeta creamed his & Vegito's stomachs while Vegito filled Vegeta with his seed as intense pleasure seized them."Aaaaah!" Vegeta moaned as he trembled from the pleasure.

Vegito collapsed on top of Vegeta. His soft cock still inside Vegeta."Oh Vegeta."Vegito panted. The two laid there catching their breath.

Goku/gogeta

Goku slammed his cock deep inside Gogeta, making the fusion see stars.  
"GOKU!" he cried out, as the earth saiyan hit something inside him.

"What is it my pet? Did I hit a good spot?"Goku asked the blonde fusion as he pulled himself out & shoved back in.

"AH YES!" the fusion cried, tears of pleasure streaming down his face. "Faster m-master, please! "As you wish little pet."Goku replied.

he grabbed Gogeta's hips & turned the fusion around so that he was on his back instead of all fours & plowed into Gogeta.

"Yes yes yes!" Gogeta cried, as he wrapped his hips around Goku's waist. "More master...I need more! Please give me more!"Gogeta cried as Goku pounded into him mercilessly.  
"Goku!" Gogeta cried both in pain and pleasure. "Come on now. Come for me my sweet pet."Goku moaned as he fucked Gogeta with rough abandon & pumped his erection.

"Ah Goku!" Gogeta moaned, Cumming all over both of their stomachs. Gogeta's muscles then clamped down on Goku's cock & he spilled his seed inside Gogeta.

Gogeta shuddered at the feeling of Goku coming inside of him.  
Goku collapsed on top of Gogeta and went back to normal form. "I wasn't too rough on you was I?" Goku asked. His over powering feeling going down.

"No not at all Goku.i kind of liked seeing the aggressive, dominant side of you."Gogeta replied to the earth saiyan. Goku blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" he laughed, pulling out of Gogeta."Really a sweet, innocent, naive person could never be so dirty & kinky in bed."Gogeta replied with a blush on his face.

"Well I guess I should be aggressive more often," Goku cooed, nuzzling his nose with Gogeta's.

Vegito/vegeta

"Did you like it?" Vegito chuckled, still catching his breath.  
"D-don't ask stupid questions," Vegeta blushed, averting his gaze.

"I'll take that as a yes then."Vegito replied. Growling in embarrassment, Vegeta pushed Vegito out of the way and stood up.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta said, finally noticing what the other two saiyans did. When Goku didn't answer Vegeta he then realized "they've fallen asleep."Vegeta said.

He then laid back down on the bed and looked at the other flame-haired saiyan."I don't know about you but," Vegito said, stretching his arms. "I'm going to nap,"

"Uh...Vegeta? Vegeta?"Vegito asked. He then looked at the prince to see that he had fallen asleep as well_._

_'I guess I tired him out,'_ Vegito thought, hugging Vegeta closely to him and falling asleep as well.

**Well that's it 4 part 2 of lustful fusions. This 1 was pretty long in my opinion but in the end it was worth it.i wrote this 2 respond 2 a request from Zofonik so this is for u.& u all can thank zofonik because their request has made me want 2 write a part 3 to the story lustful fusions. That 1 will be called **_**lustful ukes**_** & gogeta and vegeta are the semes in that keep eyes open 4 that please review & see u later. ^-^**


End file.
